The present invention is directed to an electrically stimulated CBD infused anesthetic patch system that is placed on a human's skin.
Transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation (TENS) is an inexpensive nonpharmacological intervention used in the treatment of acute and chronic pain conditions.1 These small battery-powered devices deliver alternating current via cutaneous electrodes positioned near the painful area.2 1Available at https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC4186747/, Using TENS for pain control: the state of the evidence, Carol G T Vance, Dana L Dailey, Barbara A Rakel & Kathleen A Sluka, Published Online:23 Jun. 2014https://doi.org/10.2217/pmt.14.13, seen on Apr. 2, 2019.2 id.
A transdermal patch is a medicated adhesive patch that is placed on the skin to deliver a specific dose of medication through the skin and into the bloodstream.3 3Available at https://en.wikpedia.org/wiki/Transdermal_patch, Wikipedia, Transdermal Patch, seen on Apr. 2, 2019.
Cannabidiol (hereinafter “CBD”) is a phytocannabinoid derived from Cannabis species, which is devoid of psychoactive activity, with analgesic, anti-inflammatory, antineoplastic and chemopreventive activities.4 4Available at https://pubchem.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/compound/cannabidiol, National Center for Biotechnology Information. PubChem Database. Cannabidiol, CID=644019, https://pubchem.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/compound/644019 (accessed on Apr. 3, 2019)
Capsaicin is a neuropeptide releasing agent selective for primary sensory peripheral neurons. Used topically, capsaicin aids in controlling peripheral nerve pain.5 5Available at https.//pubchem.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/compound/Capsaicin, National Center for Biotechnology Information. PubChem Database. Capsaicin, CID=1548943, https://pubchem.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/compound/1548943 (accessed on Apr. 3, 2019).
Lidocaine patches are used to relieve the pain of post-herpetic neuralgia (PHN; the burning, stabbing pains, or aches that may last for months or years after a shingles infection).6 Lidocaine is a local anesthetic.7 It stops nerves from sending pain signals to the brain.8 6Available at https://medlineplus.gov/druginfo/meds/a603026.html, US National Library of Medicine, Lidocaine Transdermal Patch, seen on Apr. 2, 2019.7id.8id.
Topical menthol gels are classified “topical analgesics” and are claimed to relieve minor aches and pains of the musculoskeletal system.9 Menthol has been reported to be effective in relieving pain with mild to moderate muscle strains.10 9Available at https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC4178917/, Sundstrup E, Jakobsen M D, Brandt M, et al. Acute effect of topical menthol on chronic pain in slaughterhouse workers with carpal tunnel syndrome: triple-blind, randomized placebo-controlled trial. Rehabil Res Pract. 2014; 2014:310913. doi:10.1155/2014/310913.10Available at Higashi Y, Kiuchi T, Furuta K, Efficacy and safety profile of a topical methyl salicylate and menthol patch in adult patients with mild to moderate muscle strain: a randomized, double-blind, parallel-group, placebo-controlled, multicenter study. Clinical Therapy 32. 2010; (1):34-43.
The present invention is comprises of an impregnated analgesic transdermal patch and an electrical stimulator that applies an electric current to the patch when the patch is placed on a human. When the patch is adhered to the skin of a user and the electric current is applied, the user's skin is stimulated by the current and the user's blood circulation is increased, the increased blood circulation allows the skin to absorb more of the analgesic impregnated on the transdermal patch by a factor of 12.
For the foregoing reason there is a need for an electrically stimulated CBD infused anesthetic patch system that is placed on a human's skin that is used to relieve pain.